Patent Document 1 discloses an electrode including a metal terminal having a base portion fixed to a main body of a battery via an insulating body and an end portion extending from the base portion and disposed at a predetermined distance from the main body, and an external terminal protruding outside the main body from the end portion. Patent Document 1 discloses a structure of a battery module formed by connecting the external terminals of adjacent battery cells with a bus bar.